Saonel
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Namekian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Namek |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} is a Namekian from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Saonel is a very tall and well-muscled man. Seemingly customary for Universe 6 Namekians, his skin is pine green in color as opposed to the standard green of youthful Universe 7 Namekians. Overall, Saonel looks very similar to Piccolo, except with a smaller nose and somewhat broader jawline. His clothing is similar to Nail's, consisting of beige pants, dull brown boots, and a long flowing turquoise vest. His vest is secured by a yellow sash tied in a knot at his left hip. Personality In the anime, like his teammate Pirina, Saonel seems to be a dirty fighter at times, as shown when he and Pirina attempted to ambush an exhausted Goku. Following the loss of both Hit and Kefla (Caulifla and Kale fused), Saonel still remained driven as ever to win the tournament despite he and Pirina being the only remaining fighters for Team Universe 6. He is shown to be respectful of other warriors as he openly congratulated and was impressed by Piccolo's strength. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga When news of the impending Tournament of Power and its horrific nature came, Champa and Vados decided to recruit Namekians of their own. In the anime, once Universe 6's Planet Namek were told of the situation, many Namekians decided to merge their beings into their two strongest warriors, which were Saonel and Pirina. In the anime, during the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Saonel was seen clashing with Viara, while standing next to Pirina, who was fighting Catopesra. Later, Saonel and Pirina sneaked up behind a weakened Goku and attempted to launch a surprise attack on him, but the two were stopped by Piccolo and Gohan, who challenged them to a fair fight. Saonel had the edge against Piccolo, but Gohan intervened and Piccolo seized the opportunity to strike, blasting Saonel away. Pirina saved Saonel by breaking Piccolo's ki blast and the two pairs of fighters regrouped, ready to continue their battle. He and Pirina were forced to retreat to avoid Kefla's blasts. However, after conferring with Champa, the two quickly re-engage Piccolo and Gohan. The two gain the upper hand when they finally adjust to their fusion with other Namekians of their universe. Eventually, after a brief struggle, Piccolo and Gohan were able to overpower Saonel and Pirina, and the two were knocked out of the arena. The two then run away from Caulifla, who promised to beat them up if they failed, before they, and the rest of their universe, are erased by the Onmi-Kings. Saonel is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' ; Assemble! Warriors of Universe 6 In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Saonel and Pirina appear in the Story Event Assemble! Warriors of Universe 6 which deals with Champa and Vados' recruitment of warriors to join Team Universe 6 for the Tournament of Power. During the "Namekians of Universe 6", Champa decides to call upon the Namekians of Universe 6 which leads to Saonel and Pirina fusing with their fellow Namekians. On Planet Namek in Universe 6, Saonel notes that the planet has gone quiet due to their recent assimilation of their fellow Namekians before deciding they should train until it is time for the Tournament of Power. After a sparring session, Saonel and Pirina decide to nude their time during the tournament. Power ;Manga and Anime Saonel, alongside Pirina, are the two strongest Namekians of Universe 6. In the anime, Saonel was able to briefly fight on par with Piccolo and gain an advantage over him. However, he was knocked away by Piccolo's energy wave when Gohan caught his hand. Saonel and Pirina appeared to have an advantage over Piccolo and base Gohan, as the two from Universe 7 were panting from the fight while the Universe 6 pair showed no signs of exhaustion. However, this quickly changed as Gohan was able to overpower Saonel's Ki Blast with a Masenko. After adjusting to the full strength of their fusion with the other Namekians, Saonel and Pirina proved a match for Ultimate Gohan, with Saonel even surviving being caught in the beam struggle between Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha and Pirina's mouth beam. However Piccolo's fully charged Special Beam Cannon was able to pierce the two Namekians and so they were knocked off the ring by the Kamehameha. In the manga, Saonel and Pirina together are able to fight Napapa. Later the two Namekians are easily blasted of the arena by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. Used in Dokkan Battle. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in the anime only. *'Energy Blade' - Saonel creates a yellow ki blade around his left hand, increase the attack strength of his chop attacks to potentially lethal levels. Used in the anime only. **'Namekian Combo' - A team attack performed by Saonel and Pilina where they attack the opponent together then Saonel attacks with his Energy Blade knocking the opponent to the ground allowing Pilina to finish the attack with his Mouth Energy Wave. Saonel and Pirina's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. Used in the anime and Dokkan Battle. *'Demon Hand' - As a Namekian, Saonel's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. He can elongate his arms and legs at will. Used in the anime only. *'Regeneration' - As a Namekian, Saonel's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities allow him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part (apart from a destroyed brain) within moments. With the accumulated energy from the Namekian race absorbed into him, Saonel possesses vast reserves of stamina and ki, practically making his regenerative powers unlimited. Used in the anime only. *'Magic Materialization' - Saonel is able to manifest matter to suit his need, as he granted Pirina a new glove after he regenerated his missing arm. Used in the anime only. *'Namekian Fusion' - Like many Namekians, Saonel has the ability to fuse with other Namekians to get stronger. Forms and transformations Fusion with Namekians In the anime, in anticipation of the Tournament of Power, Saonel assimilated the Universe 6 Namekians in order to greatly increase his power. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Saonel made his video game debut as a playable character alongside Pirirna in Dokkan Battle. He also appears as a solo enemy character in certain events. Voice Actors *Japanese: Nobutoshi Canna *Funimation dub: Brandon Potter *Latin American Spanish dub: David Allende *Portuguse: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ricardo Teles **Portugal dub: TBA *Polish dub: Jakub Kordas, Patryk Kasper (one line in ep. 116) Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Saonel vs. Viara *Saonel and Pirina vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo ;Manga *Saonel and Pirina vs. Napapa *Saonel and Pirina vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Saonel's name is a possible play on the word " ". Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Saoneru Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased